Minha vez
by Stryker-Kun
Summary: Homenagem a uma pessoa especial


**N/A: **Personagens não são meus e se fosse, não faria nada, porque já tenho quem eu preciso, e é a ele que eu dedico essa fic... Obrigado por tudo T'

* * *

"_Se o medo e a cobrança tiram minha esperança,  
Tento me lembrar, de tudo que vivi,  
E o que tem por dentro, ninguém pode roubar."_

Sentia a cobrança de não ser ele mesmo quando estava na sua presença. Não conseguia evitar o medo de cometer erros em sua frente, mas quando isso acontecia, lembrava de tudo que passou pra estar do seu _"lado"_. E apesar de sentir que tudo podia ser contra, jamais desistiria de estar junto dele.

"_Descanso agora, pois os dias ruins, todo mundo tem,  
Já jurei pra mim, não desanimar.  
E não ter mais pressa, pois sei que o mundo vai girar,  
O mundo vai girar, eu espero a minha vez."_

Virava-se na cama e respirava fundo. Sentia como se aquele fosse o pior dia da sua vida, mas tudo bem, afinal, _"Quem nunca teve seu dia ruim?"_. Era o que se perguntava com um sorriso suave no rosto. Já havia prometido a si mesmo que não se desanimaria, pois não teria pressa para estar ao seu lado... Sabia que sua vez chegaria.

"_O suor e o cansaço fazem parte dos meus passos,  
O que nunca esqueci é de onde vim,  
E o que tem por dentro, ninguém pode roubar."_

Lembrava das brigas que teve com ele, mas que sempre se resolviam no final; o que na hora o deixava estressado, no final era aquilo que o acalmava. Sempre se achou um bobo por não saber como agir naquelas horas, mas quando tudo terminava, lembrava-se de tudo que fez para estar ao _"lado"_ dele. Não seriam só aquelas simples brigas que abalaria o amor que ele sentia.

"_Descanso agora, pois os dias ruins, todo mundo tem,  
Já jurei pra mim, não desanimar.  
E não ter mais pressa, eu sei que o mundo vai girar,_

_O mundo vai girar, e eu espero a minha vez."_

Respirou fundo, agora sentado na mureta da sua varanda. Novamente sentiu que aquele era o pior dia da sua vida e outra vez se perguntou: _"Mas quem nunca teve seu dia ruim?". _Olhou para o céu estrelado que já havia visto com ele algumas vezes, e com um sorriso calmo, lembrava de sua promessa pessoal: _"Sem pressa, tudo ao seu tempo". _Era o que se dizia, pois realmente, sabia que seu dia chegaria.

"_E eu não to aqui pra dizer o que é certo e errado,  
Ninguém tá aqui pra viver em vão.  
Então é bom valer à pena, então é pra valer à pena, ou melhor, não."_

Perdido em pensamentos acabou lembrando-se de algumas palavras que _"ele"_ havia dito para deixá-lo menos confuso de tudo. _"Não mando em você, não estou aqui para te julgar e sim para te apoiar"_. Aquilo na hora não fez sentido para ele, mas aos poucos foi entendendo. Não importava o que fazia... Broncas viriam, mas como ajuda e não como desprezo. E que se fosse fazer, que fosse para valer por tudo, se não, não tinha que ser feito.

"_Os dias ruins todo mundo tem,  
Já jurei pra mim, não desanimar  
E não ter mais pressa, pois sei que o mundo vai girar,  
O mundo vai girar, e eu espero a minha vez."_

Respirou profundamente se jogando no sofá. Olhava para o teto branco de sua casa com aquela sensação ainda. Entretanto, sentia ela diminuindo dentro de seu peito. Aquela pergunta também sumia de sua cabeça. Só sabia que não importava se era um dia ruim ou bom. Apenas que graças a sua promessa a si mesmo, tudo estava dando certo. Que graças ao mundo que gira, o veria novamente e que quando essa hora chegasse, ele saberia que a espera finalmente teria sua recompensa... E que finalmente sua vez havia chegado.

* * *

**N/A: **Sei que não esta boa, mas dedico a você T', agradeço a beta linda da minha vida, salvando minha fic, agradeço também a Kenji-niisan, e a Tammy-Zé-Chan, e a beta maravilhosa, Lari-amora-chan, por nos apoiar e por fazer de nossas vidas mais felizes... Amigos forever, ok? Ah T' te amo, você foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

**N/B:** Oun, que gracinha! É como eu te disse: Praticando você vai corrigir errinhos bobos com pontuação e pronomes e, daqui uns dias, você nem precisara de mim!

Te amo e parabéns pela fic :D Você está digi-evoluindo –q


End file.
